A shifter lever structure is a common operating structure for a handheld operating control device, such as a remote controller of a single-lens reflex camera or an unmanned aerial vehicle. Working parameters of the aerial vehicles or the cameras can be quickly adjusted by operating the shifter lever of the shifter lever structure with a finger.
In the above-mentioned common control method for the remote controller of a single lens reflex camera or an unmanned aerial vehicle, conventional shifter lever structures usually only provides a single operating function which is not combined with other operating functions. However, for the above-mentioned device, since fingers have a limited moving range an operator usually needs to complete an operating function via the cooperation of a plurality of shifter lever structures or with other control structures, or alternatively, a plurality of operating functions respectively require different shifter lever structures, thus the control thereof is relatively inconvenient.